


Cuddling Prompts 22. Congratulatory

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Cuddling Prompts [22]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Dancing, Hugs, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Tony and Stephen. Dancing and bickering.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Cuddling Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533584
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	Cuddling Prompts 22. Congratulatory

"Happy Birthday." Tony whispered and embraced Stephen, conscious of the many - too many - bystanders watching them like a hawk. After a moment of shock Stephen reciprocated and put a careful arm around Tony's waist. For all the others gathered it must look like a normal hug of greeting between friends.

Tony hoped that Stephen could feel how much more it had been in reality. _I'm glad you're here. It's wonderful to see you again. You look stunning._

"How do you even know?" Stephen asked when the attention of the crowd shifted to the arriving guest of honor; Steve Rogers.

"I have my ways." Tony smiled, unwilling to discuss how he found out that today was the anniversary of the day Stephen had defeated Dormammu by being stubborn and annoying to the nth degree. The day he'd died over and over only to come back to live with a new purpose and stronger than before. "I might even have a gift for you, if you play nice this evening."

"Me? Nice? You must mistake me for some other genius sorcerer. I don't do nice." Stephen was laughing which was always a special occasion, as far was Tony was concerned.

Tony grinned back. "Then let me have the first dance, at least. I'll even let you lead, if you want to."

Stephen was still smiling but he put his hand into Tony's and held on as tightly as he could. He still wasn't too good in big crowds and liked to have someone to hold on to. "You just want a chance to grope me."

"Always, my dear, always." Tony decided against a leer and squeezed Stephen's hand reassuringly. "Your fault for being so damn sexy."

He could hardly wait to have Stephen in his arms for a dance or two.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/187560388366/cuddling-prompts-20-andor-22-if-its-not).


End file.
